


Под протекцией преступника

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Back alley kiss, Bargaining, First Meetings, Forced Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, gangster au, mobster kuroro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Подыграй мне, и я дам тебе, что пожелаешь. (Гангстерская AU)
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Под протекцией преступника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Struck by a smooth criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322695) by [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie). 



Я с тяжёлым сердцем плёлся по улицам Йоркшина. Минуло вот уже шесть месяцев с того дня, как пожар унёс жизни всех членов моей семьи, и за это время меня уже четырежды помотало по стране.

В течение первого месяца после произошедшего всевозможные "друзья семьи" и "родственники" были чрезвычайно заинтересованы в том, чтобы меня приютить — правда, ровно до тех пор пока не осознали, что даже если я стану жить в их доме, им не светит ни гроша из оставшегося на мне семейного состояния. Я возненавидел их всех за попытки нажиться на моём горе; один тип даже ездил мне по ушам, рассчитывая добиться вложений в какой-то там бизнес-проект. Уже даже не вспомнить, в чём тот заключался, да и всё равно был обречён на провал.

В настоящее время я перекантовывался у того, кто назвался близким другом отца по бизнесу, но поскольку этот человек был подчёркнуто мил и гостеприимен со мной, я полагал, что ему попросту что-то от меня нужно.

Я тяжело вздохнул, потому что улицы на пути к моему "дому" сделались темнее и небезопаснее, а я и не заметил, за своими мыслями даже перестав обращать внимание на вороватые взгляды в мою сторону.

А между прочим я ничего себе такой, к тому же беспомощный на вид, да ещё и одет неплохо — словом, лёгкая добыча. Вот только этим жадным до наживы мерзавцам было невдомёк, что я был силён, умён и умел пробиваться в этом мире, где человек человеку волк.

И хотя нападение на меня было лишь вопросом времени, приятного всё равно мало. Я испустил постыдно тонкий визг, когда какой-то незнакомец рывком втащил меня в тёмную подворотню.

Я глухо застонал, врезавшись спиной в кирпичную стену. Уже разинул было рот с намерением обрушить поток проклятий на высокого темноволосого типа, как меня тотчас прервали:

— Подыграй мне, и я дам тебе, что пожелаешь, — скороговоркой выдохнул он и тут же заткнул мой рот своим. Я поражённо выдохнул в поцелуй и с новым удивлением ощутил чужой язык, проскользнувший мне между губ.

Короткое замыкание в мозгу продлилось достаточно, чтобы я успел осознать: поцелуй был поистине впечатляющий. Этот незнакомец, кто бы он ни был, определённо знал в этом деле толк, и уже скоро я ответил на поцелуй, медленно вытянув язык ему навстречу. Он издал негромкий удивлённый возглас, а затем губы его изогнулись в улыбке, и поцелуй стремительно набрал такие обороты, что колени задрожали. Все проблемы махом вылетели из головы, и я позволил себе всецело отдаться моменту.

От моего незнакомца чувствовался запах сигаретного дыма, кожаной одежды и чего-то сладкого, не поддающегося распознаванию. Может, пудинг? Во всяком случае что-то ванильное.

Он негромко усмехнулся в поцелуй, и я, почувствовав толчок удовольствия в районе паха, сгрёб его за воротник и притянул ещё ближе. И если учесть, что мой социальный работник и адвокат отца не одобрили бы мои лобызания с сомнительными личностями в тёмных подворотнях, то день становился ещё лучше.

Частый топот множества ног близ выхода из переулка раздался как раз в тот момент, когда мужчина начал притираться ко мне пахом. Искоса глянув сквозь ресницы, я различил людей в униформах, пробегавших мимо переулка и не обращавших никакого внимания на обжимающуюся там парочку.

Как только погоня миновала, мой незнакомец отстранился и высунулся из-за угла, чтобы обозреть улицу. Потом негромко рассмеялся и крепче сжал меня в объятиях, одарив обворожительной улыбкой.

— Должен поблагодарить за идеальное прикрытие и, конечно же, за поцелуй, а ведь по тебе и не скажешь, что есть такое умение, — он быстро коснулся губами моей щеки и начал уже отстраняться с намерением уйти.

— Постой, — я поймал его за рукав, и он обернулся ко мне с приподнятой бровью и однобокой усмешкой.

— Да? — отозвался он с мурлыкающей ноткой в голосе и весельем в глазах.

— Помнится, ты пообещал мне всё, что пожелаю, если «подыграю» тебе, — припомнил я ему, с крепнущей самоуверенностью прислоняясь лопатками к кирпичной стене.

Он остановился и с задумчивостью во взгляде отступил обратно в переулок. Улыбаясь всё шире, отвёл прядь волос с моего лица и заправил за ухо. Задрожав от прикосновения, я смог наконец-то рассмотреть его как следует, и, чтоб меня, он был _чертовски горяч._ С угольными глазами и вороными волосами на контрасте с бледной кожей, в облегающем чёрном костюме и с повязкой на лбу он походил чуть ли не на главаря преступной группировки, но это же просто нелепо.

— Верно, я пообещал, и ты более чем справился со своей частью сделки, — он с самодовольным видом осмотрел меня с ног до головы и облизнул губы. — Так чем я могу тебе отплатить?

— Местью, — отчётливо, без намёка на шутку ответил я. Он возвёл кверху бровь, а я усмехнулся. — Я мечтаю отомстить тем, кто пытался помыкать мной.

— В самом деле? — хмыкнул он и ещё раз выглянул из переулка: не видно ли копов поблизости. — И чем же я тебе помогу в твоей мести?

— Ну, ты и твоя текущая преступная деятельность вполне сгодятся, — ответил я, и это его явно не оскорбило, а совсем даже наоборот — заинтриговало. 

— Какая прелесть. Так я должен буду покарать мамочку или папочку, богатенький мальчик? — саркастично полюбопытствовал он.

— Кровопийцу-адвоката, наживающегося на трагедии моей семьи, но в подробности вдаваться не будем. Меня зовут Курапика, — произнёс я без лишних расшаркиваний, взял его за галстук и притянул к себе пониже. Он посмеялся над этим, но не воспротивился. — Ну что, по рукам?

Он расплылся в дьявольской улыбке и в обольстительной манере склонил голову.  
— Рад знакомству, Курапика. Моё имя Куроро Люцифер, и я с огромным удовольствием подпорчу этому адвокату жизнь.

— Вот и отлично, тогда встретимся в семь, — я широко улыбнулся и почувствовал, как он вложил что-то, по ощущениям напоминающее мобильный телефон, в карман моих джинсов за триста баксов.

— Приоденься посимпатичнее, дорогой, — его губы в последний раз встретились с моими в быстром опаляющем поцелуе, от которого дыхание перехватило. Мои глаза закрылись сами собой, а следующий миг он уже исчез.

Разомкнув веки, я увидел перед собой только тёмную подворотню и отсвет неоновой радуги с улицы. Улыбнувшись с чувством глубокого самоудовлетворения, я стремительными шагами покинул переулок.

Кто бы мог подумать, что сегодня мне доведётся пообжиматься с лидером одной из крупнейших преступных банд в городе? Кто бы мог подумать, что мы с ним придём к соглашению? Кто бы мог подумать, что я найду покровителя в лице изворотливого преступника.


End file.
